Hunk Food
by Zentia
Summary: A muscle growth tale where Veemon gets his claws on junk food that does the opposite of fattening.


The hustle and bustle of a metropolitan area of the Digi-World has never been more apparent with males and females or in this case, mons and womons of many types crowded the streets with towering buildings of glass, concrete, steel and brick surrounding them in a mazelike fashion.

Sandwiched between two concrete buildings, lies a brick and mortar one-story building with a sign on top of the roof labeled: "Digi-Diet & Health Store". Below that and just a few feet above the entrance door, a banner strung across from both bricked corners labeled: "Grand Opening: Everything Today Free!"

Inside a Tapirmon had just finished setting up shop and from his cash register looked over his spread of merchandise that filled out the shelves and racks. There were the usual diet pills, protein pills, powder mixes and shakes to the less than usual creams, lotions, shampoos and conditioners, body wash, and different kinds of medicine such as cough syrups, pills, chewable tablets, gummies, etc.

Then, there were the odd products that one would not expect from a store like this: soda, inoculations, male enhancement pills, bubble bath formula, elixirs and potions along with kits, sex toys, and undergarments like underwear, boxers, jockstraps, panties and more unusual merchandise. There were even items that looked like they came straight from a sci-fi film such as mini-ray guns, remote controllers, mechanical belts, and then some!

But even stranger was the main thing that all common and uncommon products have. There were some signs, labels and tags on the shelves and racks that oddly say: "Guaranteed to Grow Muscles to the Max!"

The Tapirmon continued to wait patiently for his first customer all the while smoking a long oak pipe. However, it wasn't long until the front door opened as his first customer came in.

It was a small blue and white dragon with a yellow V on his forehead. He saw the grand opening sign and was curious about the claim of everything in the store as free as well as what they sell. It sounded a bit sketchy and too good to be true. Not to mention an odd business tactic to basically give everything away on the first day.

Weirder still was that the place was vacant even with the free offer and one would expect a place to be packed with long lines that slither around aisles like a snake.

"Welcome! Welcome! I just happened to finish opening the shop and you're my first customer! Take look around! Like what you see? Take what you like as everything for today is free!" greeted the Tapirmon from behind the store counter in a cheerful tone.

"Wow, really? You sure?" Veemon questioned back.

"Yes! No catch! Just pick out what you want and it is yours for the taking! No limits of the number merchandise and you can come back again to get more free stuff today and today only!" replied the shopkeeper.

"Okay, thanks!" Veemon replied as he started to explore and browse the store.

He went down the aisles eyeing a multitude of merchandise. Some of the products were standard with diet pills, protein shakes and supplements while others were less common like creams, hair growth formulas, bath beads, and shampoos. Then, he approached the aisles with items with odd names that were really out of place for a store such as this like adult diapers, sex toys, jock straps, underwear and bikinis, male enhancement pills, and remote controls and mini-ray guns that look like were ripped from a sci-fi flick.

Stranger still was that all the tags, labels and signs that made the claim of all products were guaranteed to give maximum muscles. As sketchy with the statement about everything being free was, this claim seemed more farfetched and too good to be true than that one.

He then come across something that is quite opposite of what anyone would expect in a diet and health store. It was a junk food section with two shelves; one on the left filled with snacks like potato chips, popcorn, and candy while the other on the right had all kinds of soda in 2 liter bottles and in cans within 12 and 24 case packaging. The products also have strange names as well. There were bags of chips and snacks called Potato Studs, BUFF-alo Ranchers, Sea Strong and Salty, Sour Strength Cream, Pumped Up Popcorn, etc. The names for sodas were Fizzin' Flex Fruit Punch, Root Beer Bulk, Blue-Bicep-Berry, Pec Poppin' Pineapple, Muscle Mountain Mango, Beefy Banana Bonanza, Strong Man Strawberry, Tropical Triceps, Gargantuan Grape, etc.

It was still baffling that such junk food filled with fat and notorious for weight gaining is now able to do the opposite to help gaining muscle!

He showed a mix of curiosity and skepticism about it if it could really work. Yet he liked the idea of becoming a hulking digi-hunk that impresses many womon esp. his crush Gatomon and even if it was a false claim/promise, at least he had something for free so it wasn't like he was getting ripped off for it.

So he took a 12 pack of Blue-Bicep-Berry as well as a bag of Sour Strength Cream and headed out the door.

"I hope you come again soon! And don't forget to tell your friends!" said the store owner as Veemon waved backed and said goodbye.

With both bag and case in tow, Veemon headed down an alleyway about two blocks west of the store and went through the yellow TV portal that sat upon a couple of trash cans in front of a wooden fence.

After being blinded by a bright flash for a few seconds, he found himself in a familiar room. It was his partner Davis's. He was greeted with the smell of used and discarded clothing that lay about the room, ranging from shirts to socks to underwear that were few days old. He really wished his partner would practice cleanlier habits and use his hamper more often. He made his way out of the clothing landmine room and into the kitchen that was just straight across Davis's room and left of the living room.

He placed the bag of chips and the case of soda on the kitchen counter. He opened the case and took out a can and examined it. It was blue like the box of course, and had the name 'Blue-Bicep-Berry' in an extreme flashy font. It also had a picture of a blueberry flexing blue muscular humanlike arms. Using a chair as a footstool, he grabbed a glass cup from one of the cupboards above the toaster and kitchen sink and filled it with ice cubes from the freezer. Then, he poured the bubbly contents into the icy glass.

He took the cold drink and bag of chips into the living room and set them on the coffee table in between the blue couch and the TV next to the wall. He opened the bag of chips and caught the sour cream scent when it released. He grabbed the remote that lay on the left armrest and turned on the TV.

It was time to start the experiment to see if the junk food causes great body strength like the store and the packaging promised.

He drank the soda, savoring every delicious bubbly blast of blueberry that splashed on his tongue. He grabbed a handful of chips and munched while washing it down with the berry beverage. It was something he did in short intervals while flipping through channels.

Figures that nothing good was on during midday as most were soaps, dramas and talk shows about celebrity gossip, even on some of the movie channels there wasn't much. He checked the digital clock on the TV set that read in green: 1:30 PM and then, back to the table to see his junk food nearly gone. Save for a few drops, the glass was completely empty and the bag of chips now a bag of crumbs.

He looked down at his body to see that nothing really had change. Was there something wrong? Did he need to eat and drink more to take affect? Or did it need more time to kick in? Was it all a lie?

"*Yawn…" Veemon suddenly felt tired with his eyes at half lid and did a stretch.

He finally turned off the TV and set the remote on the table. He looked at the mess and said to himself that he'll clean it up later after a quick nap. His partner and the rest of the family usually won't be home until around 5 or 6 anyway due to after school stuff and work.

He lied on his back with his head on the armrest and slowly closed his eyelids. Soon, he drifted off into a deep slumber. Within a few minutes, a strange warm sensation started to course through his body.

Veemon's two foot frame started to stretch and grow with bones and spine cracking and scaly skin expanding. His body filled up the couch until he reached 6.5ft. He shifted sleeping positions to get comfortable as a leg started to hang off the edge with his feet almost touching the ground. Speaking of feet, his started grow nearly three times its length, looking more like Exveemon's with its size with ivory toe claws thickening and hardening and soles stretching and widening. His legs bulked as his calves and thighs expanded with meaty muscle; the bone structure becoming sturdier to accommodate them.

More of his spine stretched as his stubby tail elongated and thickened until it reached nearly as long as his leg, making it balanced.

The torso was the next to change. His pelvis area thickened. His hand subconsciously scratched his flat white belly before it hardened and morphed into a hard 6 pack. His ribcage cracked as it widened to more humanoid shape and two meaty pectorals as big as sofa cushions formed. This also caused his bulging shoulders to be spaced farther apart too. The muscles in his back widened and became more defined in a horseshoe like build.

Bulging muscles traveled down both arms as his biceps and triceps became as big and rounds as volleyballs. His forearms became thick as overinflated footballs. Like his feet, his hands experienced similar change as they became meatier and bigger with longer fingers and ivory claw nails.

His neck developed bulging muscles as well as obtaining an Adam's apple. His head or specifically his skull cracked as it grew nearly three times to accommodate with the rest of his body. His muzzle and snout elongated and became more draconian as well as his horn.

"…mmmmmm…Gatomon…" Veemon spoke in a manly deep voice.

Soon there was a stirring in his loins as he started to wet dream about his cat crush.

His balls started to grow as its sperm production increased nearly tenfold, expanding from ping pong ball size to tennis ball size to finally baseball size. His white flaccid inch dick hardened and stiffened to its usual 2 inch state, but started to grow pass that. Soon, it went to 3 inches…4 inches…5 inches…6 inches…7 inches…8 inches…9 inches… finally 10 inches, thickening and throbbing with pulsating veins.

His hand subconsciously took the shaft and pumped it with lengthy strokes, wanting to get some relief. Pre-cum oozed from the tip and he picked up the pace. He groaned and grunted as he began to thrust in sync while nearing reaching the climax. And then…

"GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He let out a loud roar as lengthy ropes of cum shot over the table and landed nearly a few feet in front of the TV.

After a few minutes, Veemon stirred a little bit before he woke up, slightly noticing something strange about his body like how much he filled the couch and one leg touching the ground. He finally opened his eyes; however, they opened wider in shock at his now enormous muscle built body. He looked at his bulky arms and hands and then down to his chiseled and sculpted torso to his now flaccid 5 inch drooling dick then to his thunder thighs and beefy legs with his tail in between them.

He quickly got up from the couch and stood up, only to get stricken with a sense of vertigo with his new height and how everything seemed to be smaller than before.

"Whoa~!" he said also taken by surprise with the deepness of his voice.

As he looked down at himself, his state of shock soon became one of excitement, admiring his new muscles as he realized the junk food did its job. He flexed a bicep, seeing the veins underneath move and even was able to bounce his pecs. Then he did a string of body building poses too.

'Man, can't wait to show the others! Gatomon is definitely gonna love this!' he thought. Now he had her on his mind and that dream he had of her. Her sexy dancing and showing off her tail and more that lead to a blow job replayed in his mind. His face grew hot at the thought along with feeling his crotch becoming erect yet again. He looked down in surprise to see that his used-to-be 2 inch stiffy was now a lengthy 10, not to mention how thick it looked.

Veemon then had a lewd thought and grinned. He gripped his shaft and started stroking it. His mind went back to Gatomon, but fantasized her in a different light. He imagined her to be more of his current height with a more humanoid body with slender curves and limbs, a big rump, and topped with a nice D sized rack. She exposed her goods just before she began to ride his cock.

"Mmmmm…yeah….haah…"

He moaned and panted as he sped up his strokes slightly as he imagined Gatomon rode him faster. He started to pelvic thrust as he tightened his grip on his cock with balls swaying. He pumped faster and harder as it began to twitch and throb more, signaling a climax is around the corner. His eyes were half rolling to the back of his head and his panting increased with his tongue lolling out. Soon, it was time.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!"

He let out a loud moan as jet streams of cum blasted and landed in ropey trails onto the floor right of the television set. His eyes happened veered to the left to catch the other mess he had created earlier during his sleep.

"Guess I got some cleaning up to do." He said while scratching the back of his head.

After taking care of the mess, Veemon went into the kitchen and grabbed another soda from the case. He still couldn't believe that junk food gave him this great physique and couldn't wait to show off to his friends. Also, with the amount of soda left, the other digimon could join in on the muscle fun too. Maybe even Gatomon. The idea of seeing her being his size and beautiful and busty like in his fantasy now in real life thanks to the soda excited him. And he could go back to the store for more if it isn't enough as well.

"But for now…"

He popped open the tab of the can and chugged down the contents.


End file.
